He will always be my Saint
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Amy always had feeling for Johnny Gat.But His death is taking a major toll.But What happens when Pierce discovers The actual Syndicate's plane? Will they find Johnny? or Not? Female Boss x Johnny Gat story
1. Chapter 1

Amy crash landed on her bed in the master bedroom of The Saints Head Quarters. She and the rest of the gang,had just finished saving Shaundi from certain death.

Amy yanked off her shirt,leaving her in just a tank top.

The Boss groaned as she rubbed her temple. She was so sick of this towns bullshit. She was also sick of STAG. Amy clenched her fists. She hated those idiots with a fiery passion.

"Boss?"

Amy snapped out of her violent thoughts and looked towards her bedroom door. Pierce was standing there. Looking unsure if he should enter or not.

Amy ran a quick hand through her hair before gesturing for him to enter."What is it Pierce?"

Pierce quickly strode across the room."I have a new job for us." He smirked.

Amy raised an eyebrow. Doubting this so called "new job". "Oh really?" She put a hand on her hip.

Pierce glared at his blond boss,"Why you gotta be like that?" He sighed before flicking the top of his hat."Word has it that the Syndicate's plane. The one that Gat was in,was found."

The boss crossed her arms over her chest."I thought that plane was done for."

Pierce laughed as he sat down in a chair,"Oh it is,It 's a total wreck."

Amy was so not in the mood for this."Just get to the fucking point Pierce."

He cleared his throat sensing his boss's sour mood."Right! Well it's currently crashed in the city water." Amy glared at her fellow saint."Pierce,there already IS a fucking plane sticking in the water."

"Yes but this crashed on the other side of the city."Pierce looked up at his boss.

Amy rolled her eyes."So what? You want us to go search through _that_ one too?"

Pierce looked slightly taken a back by her attitude. The boss had her bitchy side. But When it came to finding Johnny Gat,She was usually up for anything.

"Well damn,I just thought you might wanna find Gat." He snapped back.

Amy's blue eyes softened. She quickly turned her back to him."He's gone Pierce." She said in a small voice.

Pierce sighed in defeat. He started heading towards the door."I'll leave you to it Boss."

As soon as She heard the door close. Amy fell to her knees. She closed her eyes tightly. She hated how emotional Johnny made her. She NEVER used to be this emotional. Now? She was an emotional wreck.

Her emotions got worse when they had encountered the Gat clone, Johnny Tag. Claiming The Saints failed him.

"I would never do that." She whispered."I would never do that Johnny."

Amy took a deep breath and stood up. She walked over to her full length mirror. Her blue eyes were bloodshot red. There was dark bags under her eyes. She probably hadn't gotten any sleep in several weeks. And it was showing.

"Enough crying." She chanted to herself."Crying never did anyone any good."

* * *

After washing her face and brushing her hair. Amy finally walked out of her room. She decided that what she needed was a cold beer.

She strode past the many Saints. Who were enjoying themselves. Drinking and eating. Amy finally made it to the fridge. She threw opend the door,She saw the lovely sight of beer. She quickly grabbed one and popped it open.

"Hey Boss."

She looked up as Shaundi strode over to her. Amy muttered a quick hey and resumed consuming her beer.

Shaundi sat down beside her at the table."Boss,I wanted to say thanks."

Amy finished her beer,tossing it over her shoulder."For what?" She asked.

"For saving my life."Shaundi said,wondering why she needed to ask.

"Oh_ right_." Amy said,stretching."Well I couldn't let them kill any more of my friends."

Shaundi looked over at Pierce. Who was playing chess with Oleg."So Pierce told me about the new job. When do we leave?"

Amy rolled her eyes."Shaundi not you too!"

"Boss...I think we might find something."Shaundi said softly."Besides we need to see if He's there."

No need to ask who she was talking about. Shaundi was more obsessed with Johnny's death then anyone.

Amy growled standing up sharply."For fucks sake. Can't anyone let it go,He's dead!" She grabbed another beer and started back towards her room.

Shaundi followed her,"But Boss.."

Amy suddenly grabbed Shaundi by shirt. She narrowed her eyes."HE'S DEAD..HE'S DEAD HE'S FUCKING DEAD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

After letting out all her rage. Amy suddenly realized her words were certainly heard. Every Saint in the penthouse was staring at her in fear. She looked her hand,which was tightly in grip with Shaundi's shirt. She let go,stumbling back. Amy had no words for her actions.

The boss quickly ran to her room,slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Early the next morning,Amy groaned as she sat up. She winced at the morning sun. She felt like crap. She stumbled out of bed,only to have a wave of a morning hangover hit her like a ton of bricks."Oh God." She groaned as she raced towards her bathroom.

Amy groaned as she wiped her mouth."Oh this sucks." She flushed the toilet and grabbed a wet towel. She sighed as the cool cloth hit her face.

Placing the towel down. Her eyes looked up to the mirror. She shook her head. Amy felt very bad about yelling at Shaundi last night. She quickly ran a shaky hand through her hair. The boss looked like crap.

Amy tossed the yucky towel in the dirty laundry and walked to the shower and turned it on. She quickly took off her tank top,followed by her bra and pants. Stepping into the shower,The warm water hit skin. She sighed in contentment . A shower was a good idea.

She washed her body with shower the gel across her smooth stomach. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Amy gasped when she heard the familiar voice.

"This is nice."

Amy whirled around to meet the naked chest of Johnny Gat. Not believing her eyes."J-Johnny?" She whispered.

The man took off his glasses,which he rarely did. She could see his black eyes."In The flesh Boss." He smirked.

"But..how?" She whispered. He put a finger to her lips."Shh..Don't talk."

Amy frowned but the frown vanished when His lips crashed against hers. This kiss totally knocked her off her feet. Her knees gave in,Johnny scooped her up,pushing her against the shower wall. She gasped as they parted for air.

Amy shook her head as she looked down. He was fully naked. She gasped as he started kissing her neck. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Her fingers running through his black hair."Johnny...what are you doing?"

He licked her soft spot on her neck."Making up for loss time." He muttered,resuming his kisses on her neck.

She was too shocked to truly enjoy this. She moaned as he started kissing down her chest.

"I..I must be dead then." She whispered.  
Johnny looked up at her. His hands squeezed her bottom."Babe you're not dead."

Amy frowned,"Then how the hell is this possible?"

The Asian man chuckled,"How the hell is it possible for you _not_ to enjoy this?"

Her blue eyes met his black ones."I am." She splayed her hands on his broad wet chest."I-I'm just trying to understand."

Johnny ran his fingers through her blond wet hair."It's simple babe.I'm not dead."

Amy gasped as she sat up. Her chest heaving. She looked around. She was still in her bed. Not taking a shower,But the most important missing thing? Johnny was no where to be seen. Amy groaned as she fell back into bed.

"It was just a fucking dream."

* * *

**A/N okay! my first SR fan fic! I've always loved Johnny Gat. So naturally my character fell for him too. Now I don't know how long this story will be.I still need to plan that out. But I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Amy strolled down the upper apartment stairs,looking for Shaundi. She needed to apologize. After spotting her near the elevator,Amy quickly sped up her steps.

"Shaundi,Can I talk to you?" Amy asked breathlessly.

Shaundi looked up from her phone. She sighed before looking at her Boss."What is it Boss?"

Amy rubbed her hands nervously. She didn't really know how to start."I..need to tell you..that I'm sorry."

She looked at her fellow Saint with a pleading look in her eyes."I really am sorry Shaundi.I..I don't really have an excuse,except that I was drunk and thinking of Johnny."

Shaundi lightly chuckled,"It's okay Boss.I get it."

Amy let a breath as she quickly grabbed Shaundi's arm."So we're cool?"

The brunette laughed and smiled at her Boss."Yeah,We're cool."

Amy smiled. She felt good again for the first time in a few weeks. Shaundi sighed and looked around."Besides,I admit,I was kinda being a pest."

The boss shook her head."Still...you didn't deserve the way I treated you."

Amy finally looked towards the elevator."Are you going somewhere?"  
Shaundi shook her head,"No..I was just." Her words trailing off.

Amy knew what she was hoping for. She was hoping Johnny might come through that door.

"Hey,have you seen Pierce?" She asked the brunette.

Shaundi gestured to the elevator,"He's down in the garage."

Amy nodded before heading towards the elevator. She quickly turned back to Shaundi,"By the way Shaundi,get ready, We 're gonna go check out that plane Pierce mentioned."

Shaundi's eyes widened. The Boss smiled and turned into the Saint's elevator.

* * *

Pierce drove The Saints truck out to where He heard the plane was. The Boss quickly got out of the truck first and ran over to the edge of the water. She looked all around,"Pierce where the hell is it?" She demanded.

He quickly ran up behind her. Then his eyes widened,"What the fuck...it's gone!"

Shaundi sighed as she faced Pierce,"Is this another damn joke?"

Pierce shook his head back and forth."I swear to god it was here! I swear it was!"

Amy frowned at him,"What the fuck is going on? I thought you said there was a fucking plane!"

Pierce sighed,rubbing his temple."Look...someone must have already found it."

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do now?" The Boss demanded with venom in her voice."Go around the fucking town and asking every asshole if he's seen a plane?"

Pierce backed away slowly. He was probably going to get killed for this."Boss..I swear someone or something must have taken it."

Amy gritted her teeth,"I swear to god...I listen to you and it's just a motherfucking dead end."

Shaundi looked around when something caught her eye."Hey Boss? there's something near the water.

Amy glared at Pierce once more before following Shaundi."What is it?"

The brunette saint went to the very edge of the water. She slowly picked it up then held it out to her Boss.

Amy carefully examined the item. It was a combat knife,down near the sharp pointy end,there was blood.

"What the hell?" The Boss breathed as she looked at it.

Pierce looked over Amy's shoulder,"That knife is all dirty and shit." He commented.

Amy turned around and glared at him," Thank you Captain Obvious!" She then held it up to him."It has blood on it..."

Shaundi's eyes widened,"Do you think it's from Johnny?"

Amy sighed slowly,"If it is...then why the hell would he leave it lying about?"

Pierce smirked,"Well well,we might not leave empty handed after all."

Amy looked back at the water."Where the hell are you Johnny?"

Pierce rubbed his chin in thought."Listen uhh I don't really want to suggest this but...what if He's really dead?"

Shaundi crossed her arms over her chest."Well I don't think we should stop looking." She glanced at the Boss."What do you say Boss?"

Amy gripped the knife in her hand as if her life depended on it."Hell with logic.I say we keep looking.I don't think He's gone.I can feel it." She added softly.

Pierce groaned loudly,"Fuck...fine! I was just suggesting."

Shaundi smacked him upside the head."Dumb ass." She muttered.

He glared at her."Stop being such a damn bitch!"

Amy rolled her eyes,"Oh for fucks sake! Just get a room you two."

Shaundi's eyes widened,"What the hell?"

"You two fight like an old married couple." The Boss replied.

Pierce made a gagging sound. Causing Shaundi to glare at him,"Problem?"

Amy once again rolled her eyes,"Oh for fucks sake. Get in the car." Without waiting for the other two,She strolled back to the car.

* * *

It's been three weeks since the knife had been found at the water. Amy was turning it around in her fingers."How the hell did this get there?" She mumbled to herself.

Pierce glanced up from his Saints Row magazine."You never know Boss. Maybe Johnny washed up on shore and took the knife out."

Amy sighed as she dropped the knife,"If that was true then where the hell is He?"

Tossing the magazine aside,Pierce picked up the weapon,"Maybe He went back to Stilwater."

"Stilwater..." The boss mumbled."That's right..that's the last thing he said.I'll fly it back to Stilwater."

Amy stood up with a determined look."Then that's what I'll do too." She headed towards the stairs.

Pierce followed her,"Wait say what now?"

She turned on the steps to look at him,"Johnny might be in Stilwater. That 's where I'm going."

"What about us,Boss?" Pierce called as he followed her into the room.

Amy grabbed a bag and started packing."You two will stay here."

Pierce's mouth dropped open,"Say what?!"

"You heard me.I can handle this." She replied sharply.

"Boss! Pierce come here quick!" Shaundi's voice came from downstairs.

Amy sighed as she and Pierce ran down the stairs,"Shaundi what the hell is it?"

Shaundi's eyes were wide as she raced towards them. The elevator blew open. The Boss cursed as the trio took cover behind the couch."Shaundi what the hell is going on?"

Shaundi pointed towards the now blown up elevator shaft .A Alien creature floated through the door.

Amy's eyes widened,"What the fuck?" She grabbed her gun from under the table. Pierce grabbed a shotgun,while Shaundi grabbed a machine gun.

"Who the fuck are you?" Amy demanded walking closer to it.

"I am Zinyak." The Alien spoke

"Yeah? Well I don't really give a flying f.." A quick blast knocked Amy her against the wall.

Pierce gasped,"Shit! Boss are you ok?"

Shaundi growled as she loaded a clip in the gun. She began firing on the Alien.

Amy groaned as she slowly got to her feet."Damn Aliens..." She grabbed her pistol and began firing.

The three Saints were all firing at Zinyak but no bullets went through the creature.

"Damn it!" Amy snapped as she loaded another clip."Why isn't it fucking dying?!"

"Hell if I know Boss."Pierce replied dodging a bullet that the Alien sent flying at them.

Shaundi gasped as Zinyak grabbed her by the neck,choking her. Amy growled as she rushed to defend her friend."Let her go asshole!"

Zinyak simply looked at her."As you wish human." With a flick of his wrist he sent Shaundi flying at Amy making both girls crash into a heap against the wall.

Pierce was firing again as Zinyak floated over to him."I got you motherfucker!"

Zinyak dashed at him and grabbed his throat."You humans are interesting beings."

"You all shall come with me." With a flick of his hand, Zinyak teleported the three Saints to his spaceship.

* * *

Amy groaned as she slowly sat up. She shook her to remember what happened."Aliens?...those motherfuckers."

"You humans have a very strange language." A voice spoke.

Amy looked around the room."Where the hell did you take us?" She snapped.

"My home." Zinyak replied floating over to her."Now you will live by my rules."

"Fuck that." The boss snapped

Zinyak chuckled loudly,"I'm sure you'll want to find you're friends first." He walked to the door."If you can save them that is." He finished in a cryptic tone.

Amy's eyes widened,"Wait! What did you do to them?" She demanded. She began pounding on the door."What did you do to them?! Goddamn son of a bitch!"

Zinyak's laughing could be heard as she pounded on the door. She gave up after a few minutes and sank against the metal door."I swear to god...if you hurt them."

Amy felt her eyes began to quickly wiped them away.  
She felt around the dark room for her trusty pistol. Amy growled loudly as she didn't feel the weapon."Great...just fucking great."

She soon got to her feet."I've got to find them."

Amy walked towards the door. To her surprise the door quickly opened. She ran out into the hallway. Her eyes scanned the two pathways. Both which lead to two different doors

The boss slowly walked towards pathway. She carefully scanned the door as she entered. She could see a big tank in the center of the room. Amy cautiously approached the tank,it looked like there was a person inside. She gasped when she realized it was her.

"What the fuck?" Amy slightly yelled."What is this?"

Herself appeared to be asleep. She gasped when she realized she was naked."What is this crap?"

Zinyak's annoying voice echoed through the chamber."Just a little experiment."

Amy growled under her breath."You sick fuck! Is this what you're doing to my friends too?"

When she was met with nothing but silence. She gritted her teeth."I swear to god I'm gonna kill you."

Amy looked around and saw another door. She slowly approached the door,carefully opening it. The boss walked into a room. Which looked much like Professor Genki's game show room."Fuck...did he kidnap Genki too?"

"Well I'll be damned."

Her blue eyes widened as she whirled around. Standing before her was none other then Johnny Gat.

"_Johnny_?" She questioned.

"Who else?" Johnny smirked walking closer to her.

Amy laughed,"Oh my god...good job Zinyak. You certainly know how to trick me."

Johnny began to walk in circles around her."Well then he's trying to trick me too."

Amy stopped her laughing and looked at him."What are you talking about?"

"That asshole put me in here too."Johnny replied,gesturing to the room.

_What? but how?_ Amy's eyes urgently met his,"Johnny...you're suppose to be dead."

He laughed."Yeah well I thought that too but this asshole abducted me and healed me."

"Zinyak abducted you?" She asked following him through the room.

"Yep." Johnny replied "But this isn't my real body. it 's locked up in a tank.I'm assuming yours is too."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest."What the fuck are you saying?"

"This asshole has us in a Simulation."He replied.

"I...I don't understand." Amy whispered."Johnny,where you stabbed?"

The Asian man nodded,"Yup."

"Then you _were_ at the docks." She mumbled"You dropped the knife there."

Johnny nodded once again."I was trying to find you."

Amy felt her heart start to race,"You were?"

"Yeah but I was badly wounded and then this motherfucker took me."

Amy had the urge to hug this man who always fought so hard. Who was her best friend and her crush.

"Oh Johnny." She whispered walking up to him."I've missed you so much."

Johnny smirked at her."I figured you'd want to hug me."

Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

His arms completed the little circle. His fingers went through her blond hair.

"I'd rather hug you're real body though." Johnny commented.

"Why is that?" Amy asked pulling away.

"Because Boss,you got a fine ass." He replied,fully flirting.

She felt her cheeks heat up. Amy smacked his hand that was heading to her ass."Let's just get out of here."

Amy starting walking ahead then stopped,"Uh..how exactly do we brake out of a simulation?"

Johnny shrugged,"I don't know Boss. Maybe if we try fucking it would work."

Amy's jaw when was he so direct? She shook her head,"Johnny I'm serious."

"So am I." He said slowly approaching her.

"No no no." She said backing away."This is so not the place. Plus it would be weird."

Johnny sighed,pressing his sunglasses firmly on his nose."Okay, Have it your way."

Amy's heart was pounding as she followed him through the Genki maze.

* * *

After a few confusing rooms they came to the end of the Genki puzzle. Amy sighed as she looked at the door,"Fucking finally."

Johnny stopped beside her,"We're done huh?"

She turned to look at him,"Actually this is probably the end of yours.I still have to do mine."

Johnny shook his head,"Nah,I think we're both done."

Amy frowned in confusion,"Do you know something I don't?"

He smirked as he opened the door."See you around Boss." Johnny turned and vanished in the white door.

"Johnny wait!" Amy yelled in panic.

But it was too late. Johnny had vanished. She felt herself start to panic."I have to.." She was cut off by the ground beginning to shake.

Amy felt herself collapse on the ground,falling through the cracks.

Her hands were waving through water. Shw felt herself try to take a breath. Amy 's eyes popped open. She was in the tank.

The tank suddenly opened,making her fall to the room floor."Shit." She cursed,coughing.

"You okay Boss?"

Amy looked up to see Johnny standing before her. She felt her face heat up."I..uh yeah."

He held out his hand to her,She grabbed it,Johnny pulled her up safely. Amy nodded in thanks as she covered her body the best she could,with the lack of clothing.

"We need to find Pierce and Shaundi now." She stated in her business boss voice.

"Goddamn." Johnny's voice muttered.

"What's wrong?" Amy replied turning to him.

Johnny just laughed,"You're fucking beautiful without clothes."

Amy once again felt her face heat up."Maybe we should find some clothes first."

Johnny walked over to a shelf."Way ahead of you."

She yelped as He threw some clothing at her. Amy quickly grabbed the shirt and pants.

She walked behind another shelf to start dressing. And giving him some privacy.

"Damn Boss." Johnny laughed,"You've changed."

Amy pulled on the pants as she replied,"Yeah well it's been awhile." She then pulled the shirt over her head.

"You decent?" Johnny's voice called as he came around to her.

She nodded,pulling her hair back."Damn shame." He replied,"I'd love to see more." His lips turned into a smirk.

Amy sighed as she walked to put some space between them but He followed her,confused by her attitude,"Hey,what's going on with you?"

She whirled around,her blond hair almost hitting him in the face,"What's wrong with me? She asked incredulously,"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked,his eyebrows raised over his glasses.

"You've been hitting on me nonstop. You've NEVER done that before." Amy snapped back at him.

Johnny sighed,pushing the glasses against his nose."Well...things change. Why do you think I made you and Shaundi bail on that damn plane? So you could get to safety."

Amy's eyes widened,"Johnny...what?"

"I couldn't let you fight them." Johnny spoke softly.

Her eyes began to water,_"Oh._. but you can let me go without knowing what the hell happened to you?! It's been killing me..not knowing. Everyone thought you were dead!"

Amy paused wiping her tears away,"I..didn't want to leave you on that plane." She bit her lip.

Johnny looked at her stepping closer to her."I just wanted you to get to fucking safety. That was my first thought on that plane."

Amy sniffed as she looked up at him,"You shouldn't have done that.I can handle myself. If only you had let me stay.I could have fucking helped you!" She shoved him away in anger.

He caught her fist in his tight he took a step closer."Go on Ames hit me all you want."

He had the nerve to use her nickname. She growled at him then started hitting him hard. Tears running down her cheeks,"Why?" She cried,"Why would you do that for me?"

Johnny cupped her chin,"Why do you think?" he breathed as he leaned in closer.

Amy swallowed hard when she realized what was happening. His lips crashed into hers. Amy's eyes went wide. Her mouth moved against his. She wrapped her arms around his neck,deepening the kiss.

His arms snaked around her waist,pulling her body against his. Johnny's tongue dove into her mouth. Amy moaned as He explored her mouth.

This kiss felt so incredible. Amy could feel her body wanting more. Everything felt like it was on fire.

"Johnny." She whispered as they broke apart.

"Yeah?"" Johnny smirked against her lips. Amy smiled as He grabbed her roughly against him. She gasped as she felt the hardness of his body.

Amy looked up at him. She was breathing heavily,"I..um think we should look for our friends now." She knew it was breaking the mood. But she really didn't want to do it here. Not when those Aliens sickos could be watching.

Zinyak's voice echoed through the room,"No need." He had teleported the pair to a new room.

Amy whirled around to find Pierce and Shaundi behind her. She smiled as she ran over to her friends,"Thank god you two are okay."

Shaundi's eyes widened,"Johnny?"

Amy smiled as Johnny came up behind her,"We'll explain later."

Zinyak walked to the Saints,"You have arrived,Now go have fun in my world."

Amy frowned at the city. It was Steelport but it looked totally different."What the fuck?"

*Woosh* They had been teleported to the city streets. Amy growled,"I'm so sick of that fucker doing that!"

* * *

**A/N bleh not sure how I feel about this chapter.I mean the Zinyak part sucked because...well let's face it since SR4 isn't out. I really don't know much about him except that he sucks you into some kind simulation. Anyway this story wasn't meant to be exactly like the game so I guess it's okay. But the important part of this chapter is Johnny is back!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy cursed all of the world as she looked at the simulated steelport. Zinyak had previously dropped her and her fellow saints off into the streets.

"Just great." She spat as she looked all around them."Just fucking great."

Johnny stood by her watching her as she paced."Relax least we know he's gonna require a major ass kicking."

Shaundi was still looking at Johnny in awe."I can't believe you're back."

Pierce chuckled,"Yeah,we all thought you were dead."

Amy whirled around at them,"Can't we stop talking about it for one freaking minute!?"

Johnny frowned at her,"Hey what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into_ me_?" She asked incredulously."What's gotten into me,is that fucking Alien has completely destroyed everything I've worked so hard for!"

Pierce coughed slightly,"And Gat's supposed death."

"What was that Pierce?" The Boss spat,narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nothing Boss." He quickly replied,backing away slowly. Johnny walked around the area they were currently in."Here's an idea. Why don't all we split up? That way we can look around faster."

Amy put her hands on her hips."Since when are _you_ the boss Johnny?"

He smirked and put his hands on her slim hips."I'm not. But I thought this would be a good idea."

Pierce shook his head,"Sure...she doesn't cuss you out."

The boss glared at him."Shut up Pierce. You and Shaundi take the west and south of the city. Gat and I will take east and north."

Johnny wrapped his arm around Amy's shoulder."Let's go."

She shrugged his shoulder off and walked off. He frowned and sprinted after her."Yo what was that?"

Amy sighed and turned around to him,"Johnny...what's going on here?"

"What do ya mean?" He replied,stepping closer to her with each step.

"Why are you acting like we're a couple?" She asked slowly,like he was a child.

Johnny smirked,"Because I can." He quickly reached his hand out and squeezed her butt.

She smacked his hand away,"Stop."

"Baby you're body's saying otherwise." He spat back. He snuck up behind her,wrapping his arms around her waist.

Amy's eyes widened in realization. She quickly unwrapped his arms."Oh my god. Is why you suggested we all split up, So you could get me in the sack?."

Johnny pushed his glasses up as he flicked his hand in a careless gesture."I thought you might like it Boss."

She shook her head at him,"Not like this."

"Then like how?" He asked,holding her chin gently.

She sighed looking up at him."I don't know. Just not here,not like this."

Johnny quickly pulled her into his arms. Amy 's eyes were wide. She was not used to this Johnny. Sure they have hugged before but it more of a bro type hug. She wasn't used to her body being pressed against his warm one.

He pressed his chin against her head. His fingers stroking her blond silk hair."My death did a real number on you huh Ames." He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head as she buried her face against his shoulder."I don't wanna talk that about that." Amy pulled back and looked up at him,"Things...weren't the same without you."

Johnny pulled her back against him,his lips near hers."I think you spend far too much time thinking Boss." He leaned in and smashed his lips against hers. She opened up her mouth to grant him access. Their tongues just danced. Amy brought a hand to cup the back of his neck,deepening the kiss. Her fingers raking through his dark hair.

He broke the kiss to lean towards her neck. He flicked his tongue against her skin. She gasped in delight. That was her weak spot he hit.

She groaned in annoyance. She knew this was not the time to make out with Johnny. The boss quickly parted with him,putting space between them.

"We should start looking around." She stated in her best professional voice.

Johnny kissed her shoulder one more."You sure know to leave a man hanging."

Amy crossed her arms over her chest."Says the guy who was alive all this time and never came back to the Saints?"

"Yeah about that...it's complicated." He up his glasses.

"_Complicated_?" She scoffed."Too complicated to explain to you're Boss?"

Johnny smirked,"All in good time Ames."

She frowned at the nickname once more."Johnny...I'm serious. Where were you?"

He turned to her, suddenly looking all serious."I also have a question for you. Are you fucking Pierce?"

Amy's mouth dropped wide felt like she had been slapped."Excuse me?!"

Johnny just looked at her,his arms crossed."You heard me."

"First of it 's none of you're business. Second of all ,I'm not fucking anyone!" She snapped loudly.

"Well that explains why you're so uptight now." He responded,keeping his cool.

"Fuck you Gat." She yelled.

Johnny shrugged. As if her words had no affect on him."You're not...yet but you will."

The boss wasn't sure if her face heatin up was because of her rage or his recent come on."Shut up Johnny!

* * *

The Boss and Johnny had been wondering around the east side of the city. Amy scoffed at the store they had stopped in front of. Planet Zin.

"I can't believe this bastard. He changed _everything_!" She yelled.

Johnny sat on the front steps of the store."Damn I'm tired."

Amy growled as she plopped down next to him."This is such crap."

The asian man let out a deep chuckle,"Boss you really need to relax."

"Easy for you to say." She snapped. She then paused,glancing over at him,"Say Johnny?"

"Yeah?" He asked

"Are you...ugh." She groaned. This wasn't easy to ask."Are you uh...still in love with Aisha?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow at her question."Well it's been years since she...but no I'm not."

Amy sighed,pushing a strand of blond hair behind her shoulder."I only ask because...I don't want to cause problems if you are."

He put an arm around her shoulder."Relax Ames.I'm over her."

The boss shrugged off his shoulder as she stood up."You know..even back then...I sort of had a thing for you."

Johnny smirked.A very cocky smirk on his lips."Really now?"

Amy laughed lightly,a smile gracing her lips,"Don't get cocky." She teased.

He pulled on her hand. Causing her fall in between his legs. She put her hands on his shoulders. Her blue eyes looking into his dark ones."I bet your mind was going crazy for me."

The boss shook her head slightly,a smile still on her pink lips."Nope.I was completely sane."

Johnny smirked as his arms started roaming her body."Babe you're not sane."

Amy looked at him,her eyes softened."I guess I've been caught. Because I'm crazy for you Johnny Gat."

He groaned as he mashed his lips against hers. His hands still roaming all over her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips met his with the same intensity.

She moaned as his hands grabbed everywhere on her gasped as she felt his incredible hardness.

"Johnny." She said in between kisses.

"Hmm?" He mumbled as he continued to explore every inch of her.

"I...need you." She finally groaned out.

Johnny smirked as he hoisted her up into her arms."Alright then."

**"Boss! Johnny**!"

Amy's eyes widened as she saw two figures running towards them. She groaned out loud and slid to her feet. Johnny growled as he saw the interruption.

She looked to Johnny."I'm sorry."

He nodded."Yeah.I'm just gonna go take care of my problem." He gestured to his pants.

Amy giggled as she turned to meet up with Shaundi and Pierce.

* * *

**A/N Here's an update! spent at least 3 days working on this. It took a few different routes but I chose the one I wanted. BTW! SRIV comes out in two weeks! I cannot wait. I'm like dying for it. Especially since Johnny is back.**

**Please read and review!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

"So,let me get this straight. You guys were wondering around the south side of the city.. when you ran into Kinzie?" The Boss questioned Pierce and Shaundi as they were walking down the street.

"That's right Boss" Pierce replied instantly."She says she's looking into all of this."

"Who the fuck is Kinzie?" Johnny questioned.

"She's part of the Saints,though she is kinda of a nerd." Amy replied.

"Kinda of a nerd?" Shaundi laughed.

"Okay okay,She's a full out fucking nerd." Amy slowly agreed."But she has been useful." She added kindly on the young nerds behalf.

Pierce coughed loudly which caused the boss to punch him in the arm."Ouch."

Johnny smirked at Amy,"So you let anyone in these days huh?"

She glared at him,crossing her arms over her chest."We needed the help.I mean there was more then a few gangs after us. We had a whole damn army after us, in a new city I might add. So I had to find a few people who did know the city."

"And uh did you find anyone to replace me?" Johnny asked,with jealousy in his voice.

Amy frowned at him,"Of course not. Johnny you will never be replaced. By no one."

"Yeah Gat,you should know by now that the boss won't let anyone replace you." Pierce agreed.

The Boss grabbed Johnny by the jacket,making him look at her."Johnny,I promise you will never be replaced. You're a part of the Saints family and you always will be."

His big hands fell onto hers. He smirked at her in his usual way."Alright then."

Amy smiled back him as she stepped back from him."Right well I think we should find Kinzie." She turned back to Pierce,"Where exactly did you see her?"

He nodded towards the end of the street."She's in the warehouse. She claims to be working on something big."

The boss groaned as she rolled her eyes."Great,That's just great. Who knows what kind of work she has in store for us now."

She shook her head as she faced her Saints."Alright here's the plan. Pierce,you and Shaundi try to find some weapons or a car. Johnny and I will head to this warehouse and find Kinzie."

Shaundi scoffed as she looked at Pierce,"Boss,why do you always pair me up with_ Him_?"

Amy smirked,"Because you two make such a lovely couple."

Pierce started coughing up a storm while Shaundi just looked stunned at her."Say what?!"

Johnny laughed as he stood there watching the comic scene unfold before him. Amy looked over at him and winked.

She missed these funny,priceless moments with her friends. The same people she calls family.

"Just get going you two." The boss said as everyone calmed down."We need to stop those damn Aliens."

Shaundi huffed as she turned on her heel and took off. Not waiting for Pierce."Hey now! wait up for me girl!" He yelled as he sprinted after her.

* * *

Amy looked over at Johnny as they walked side by side. Like how it was meant to be. She hooked her arm through his. Feeling his warmth."Johnny,you do know that no one can replace you,right?"

He nodded at his sunglasses slipping a bit down his nose."I know but I'm not gonna lie and say that I like the idea of all the people you let in."

"It wasn't even that much people Johnny." She protested."And it was only because we needed it."

Johnny looked down at her as he hooked his fingers through hers."Any guys you let in?" His eyes were slightly peeking out from his sunglasses. His jealously was clear.

Amy sighed slowly,"Well yes but it's not like they jumped my bones." She said a bit sarasticially "Besides..with all that shit going on.I didn't have time to start anything with anyone." She finished.

He reached out and pulled her against him. Burying his face in her hair. Amy was stunned by this sudden embrace but wrapped her arms around his neck.

Johnny slowly pulled back a few inches. His face a few inches from hers."I'm just a jealous ass.I'm sorry Ames."

She cupped his cheek while looking into his eyes."You don't ever have to worry." Her voice a whisper.

He tilted his head to the side and kissed her hand softly. She smiled at him as she leaned in to him. They shared a short but sweet kiss.

Johnny sighed slightly."Well look at us. We 're a lot closer now then ever."

"Haven't we always been close?" She teased.

"Yeah but you know it's different now." He smirked as he traced her upper lip with his finger.  
"Different how?" She asked.

Johnny went behind her and put his hands on her waist."Because now" He paused to move her hair as he kissed her shoulder."I can actually express my feelings toward you."

Amy turned around in his arms. Her eyes searching his."Feelings? you mean you had feelings for me back then?"

"Hell yeah but I mostly couldn't because of Eesh." He admitted slowly.

"Johnny..I know you loved her. It 's okay to say it." Amy whispered."I mean..I wasn't exactly pleased with my jealousy back then."

Johnny took a deep breath,"Yeah I loved her but I also had you."

A smile graced Amy's face. She grabbed his hands in hers."You've always had me."

He smirked as he grabbed her butt. She playfully smacked his hand away,but this didn't get Johnny to back off.

"Come here." He growled huskily.

He grabbed her hand and brought it down to his crotch."You can feel it Ames.I'm know you've been dying to."

Her face heat up as she stepped away."Johnny..as much as I would love to let you ravish me right here.I don't really think now's the time."

Johnny groaned as he glared at her through his sunglasses."Damn woman. How long you gonna make me wait for ya? I've already been waiting a long time."

Amy laughed lightly."All in good time.I promise we will get our time."

" when we start kicking some ass,you'll want me." He smirked.

She playfully scoffed."Oh? what makes you say that?"

Johnny stood up and walked behind her. Wrapping an arm around her waist and using his other hand to dive into her shirt to cup her breast.

She moaned as he squeezed it then leaned down to whisper in her ear."Because Boss.I've seen the way you look at me when we are kicking people's asses. You get all hot and bothered."His lips smirked when he heard another moan.

Amy whimpered as she finally but hesitantly pulled away."That was not fair." She cursed this man under her breath."Cocky asshole."

Johnny laughed as he started walking beside her."Just admit how much you want me already. You 're body responds like it's about to burst."

This was starting to drive her crazy. She whirled around on him."Ok! that's enough." She desperately needed to change the subject."We need to keep moving."

Johnny was silent while they were walking. Which Amy was grateful for. She really was having a hard time trying to keep her hormones in check. His teasing made it worse.

She decided to steer the direction of the conversation to a safe zone. She looked over at him before starting."You know...when you were gone. Things were bad."

This caused Johnny to stop and look at her.A curious look on his handsome face.  
"Shaundi changed. You 're supposed death her. And I..." She took a deep breath before continuing."I wanted to just curl up in a ball and cry, But I couldn't,because being a leader of a gang...I don't really get that luxury."

"It wasn't the same without you." Amy whispered,looking up at him.

There was a painful look on Johnny's face. She exhaled before continuing."I needed you Johnny.I needed you here. But you weren't."

"Ames.."He started "No let me finish." She put a hand to her chest,where her heart was."I somehow believed that you weren't dead.I _had _to believe it."

"Because...a world without you...it's almost unbearable." She finished with a small whimper.

Johnny wrapped an arm around her shoulder so she could lean on him."Ames..I know how hard it was for you. But I'm glad I made you leave the plane."

She frowned at him,sniffing lightly."What? ...why?"

"Because it meant that you were safe.I've told you this already." He put a warm hand on her shoulder."You're safety was all I was worried about."

Okay so maybe this subject wasn't any safer. She shrugged his arm off as She continued to frown at him."And here I thought I understood you." She snapped sourly.

"Ames" He tried again but she just shook her head and started walking ahead. Johnny ran to catch up."Ames come on! you know why I did it."

"I know it but I don't fucking understand it." She snapped back at him.

He frowned at her."You do understand it."

She whirled on eyes with a dangerous glare."I think _you're_ the one who doesn't understand."

"Understand what?" He snapped,frustrated.

"THAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" She screamed in his face.

Johnny's face expression was full of shock. Amy's eyes widened at what she had just confessed.

"I...I mean." She mumbled lamely."Goddamn it"

"You do?" He whispered.

Amy sighed as she shook her to erase the image of her making a total fool of herself."Let's just get going." She walked on ahead.

"Amy..wait a damn minute!" Johnny snapped. Making her stop in her tracks.

"What?" She whined like a child.

"Do you mean what you just said?" He asked again

* * *

**A/N A little cliff hanger xD Here'a an update.I figured I best update seeing as SR4 will be out in *checks her calender* 4 days from today which is Friday! yes it's still Thursday as I type this but whatevs! I'm counting the day ahead. Besides by the time this is read/uploaded it will be Friday.**

**Anyway lol I probably won't be updating for a while once SR4 is released because I will be playing that like crazy!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Amy turned around to face him. Her expression was one of worry. Did she just screw everything up?

"Can we please not talk about this now?" She whined"I just wanna find Kenzie and get everything sorted."

Johnny's expression looked like he wanted to kill something."Ames..I'm not fucking around here. Now tell me."

She sighed as she continued her walk."I'm don't_ have_ to fucking answer you."

"Yes you damn well do!" He snapped."You don't just come out and say something like that and not fucking elaborate!"

"Last time I checked.I was the boss,not you." She snapped.

"Yeah? well for once this isn't about the Saints. This is about us,about what's going on between us." Johnny said,slowly backing down."I need to know that you mean it."

"Why does it matter?" She asked."You clearly only want to fuck me. It's not love to you."

His jaw dropped as he faced her."You don't fucking know that!" He hissed.

Amy sighed as she closed her brought her hands to cover her face."This why I didn't wanna tell you." Her hands then fell back down. Her blue eyes looking at him."Because I knew my feelings wouldn't be returned."

Johnny scoffed as he looked at her."Let me tell you somethin. If I didn't fucking love you,I wouldn't have gotten myself fucking abducted for you."

Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the passion behind his words. She ran a shaky hand through her hair."Yes ok." She whispered."I mean it.,I love you..so much."

His eyebrows raised a little as he brought a hand to to cup her chin."Good." He breathed before claiming her lips with his.  
The power behind this kiss was enough to knock her down. Her knees buckled but Johnny caught her in his arms as they sank to the ground lips still locked tight. Amy ran her fingers through his dark hair. His hand braced the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

Johnny softly kissed the top of her upperlip before pulling back."See Ames? It's not all about sex."

Her fingers reached up and played with his eyes met his."I'm sorry."

He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist."It's ok I should have told you how I felt also."

"You still haven't really said it." She reminded him playfully "Yeah I'm saving it for a special moment." He replied.

Amy leaned in and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned more into wrapped her up in his strong arms.

"Mmmm." She moaned in his ear."Your biceps are so big now." She whispered all seductive.

"That's not the only thing that's big." He growled he felt her hands exploring.

She pressed her breasts against him and began rubbing herself against him slowly."Mmm Johnny." She moaned a bit loader this time.

"Damn it." He could feel himself getting hard. And the little sounds she was making in his ear weren't helping.

Amy giggled as she had gotten the reaction she had wanted."Good boy Johnny."

"You were always such a damn tease." He accused as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
He stood up and offered her his hand. Which she took and he pulled the Boss to her feet.

"Just so we're clear Johnny. You're not sacrificing yourself again. We 're in this together." Amy demanded in her tough boss tone.

Johnny smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist."Same goes for you."

She reached up and took off his was finally able to see his beautiful dark eyes. She cupped his cheek and smiled up at him."Yes sir." She purred.  
He crashed his lips against hers,folding her up in his arms. Amy sighed against his rough lips."We should go." She whispered,putting his glasses by on his face.

* * *

A few minutes arrived at Kenzie's old warehouse. Upon arrival The Boss noticed that most of Kenzie's stuff was gone. She looked around for any sign on the young nerd.

"Kenzie?" She called walking further in. Johnny leaned against the wall and pulled out his knife.  
A few second later footsteps were heard. Finally the young computer nerd appeared."Finally! what took you so long?"

Amy scoffed at the red head."Oh you know...this place is so damn amazing,I just had to explore the fucking town." She said sarcastically.

Kenzie rolled her eyes as she began tapping away on her laptop." Whatever. At least you're finally here and now we can get on the ship."

"Come again?" The boss asked.

" I got a ship " Kenzie said slowly. Like the Boss was a baby.

Amy looked over at Gat. Who just raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged."Before I forget. Kenzie, this is Johnny,Johnny this is Kenzie."

"Nice to meet you."The nerd replied again tapping away on her laptop.

"Yeah." Johnny said.

"Ok Kenzie,So where is this ship?" Amy asked as they all walked to the front door of the warehouse.

Kenzie pointed to a ship in the air. It was medium sized and it was red."By the way I made the inside resemble HQ."

Amy smiled at the nerd."Fuck yes!"

"I've already got Shaundi and Pierce on board before you ask." Kenzie said as the ship's door lowered down.

Amy grabbed Johnnys arm and dragged him up the ramp. He chuckled along the way."Eager there,aren't cha Boss?"

"I'm not leaving you behind." She snapped."Not again." She muttered softly.

"Hey hey hey." He whispered pulling her towards him."What's wrong?"

Amy wished the sudden tears in her eyes would vanish. She shook her head slowly."N-nothing."

Johnny narrowed his eyes at her over his glasses."You know I don't believe that shit Ames."

"Let's just leave it." She whispered."I've got more important things to do." She turned on her heel and started towards the main command center.

Johnny growled as he took her by the arm and pulled her into a different room. Amy's eyes widened at him as He put his hand over her mouth to keep her from yelling as He closed and locked the door.

He finally removed his hand from her mouth. She glared at him."Johnny what the hell?"

He grabbed her around the shoulders"We're not leaving this room until you tell me why your so upset all of a sudden?"

She sighed as her eyes met the ground."I'm sorry Johnny.I'm so so sorry." The last part came out as a sob.

Johnny frowned at her,"Whoa whoa. You've got nothing to apologize for."

Tears were sliding down her cheeks as she looked up at him."I left you...and maybe if I hadn't you wouldn't have been abducted."

"I didn't give you a choice Babe." He reminded her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. He kissed back eagerly,his arms folded around her waist.

He pulled back looking down at her."Ames." His words were stopped.

She placed a finger on his mouth."Just kiss me." She whispered."I need to feel your lips against mine."

Johnny smiled as he heard this request."Yes M'am."

* * *

**A/N an Update! yay! Oh btw I finished SR4 like a week ago and I totally loved it. Like I knew I would. Love loved the Johnny parts!**

**Also I don't know if anyone is interested but I'm working on a GTA V story. So if anyone is interested let me know. It's gonna be a romance story of my own character and Michael.I'm a fan of both game series.**

**Anyway hope you all like this chappy and please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning a lot of smut in this chappie!**

* * *

"Remember that time I told you how crazy you were?" Johnny whispered,running his fingers through the Boss's hair.

Amy chuckled slighty as she lightly pulled him down to her lips." You also said you loved it."

"And I do." He replied leaning down to kiss her. Amy giggled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

This breath tickled her ear as he nibbled the lobe. This earned a groan from the Boss. She turned around in his arms and took his lower lip with her teeth,nibbling and sucking.

"God Ames." Johnny breathed."You're making me so crazy here."

Amy purred lightly in his ear."We got a lot of catching up to do."

"Hell yeah. So much has kept us apart." He whispered,burying his face in her hair.

She pulled away and stood up,grabbing his hand and lead him into her new bedroom on the ship.

Johnny chuckled as he saw her eagerness. As soon they were in,She closed and locked the door.

"I wanted us to be alone." She whispered as she came back into his arms. She put her hands on his broad chest and gave him a slight shove,knocking him onto the bed.

Soon as He was flat on his back. Amy climbed on top of him. She smirked at his expression. He looked so surprised.

"Scared Gat?" She teased.

Johnny growled and scooped her up into his arms. Making it so He was now on top. He loomed over her."Ames...you don't get it."

"Don't get what?" Her smirk had turned to a frown.

"This isn't a game here." He whispered slowly leaning down to her. He took off his sunglasses."This is suppose to be special."

Amy gulped at the look in his eyes. There was a bit of lust but there was also a certain softness.

"I thought you wanted this Johnny." She whispered, Her blue eyes meeting his dark ones.

"I do." He spoke as his fingers drifted down to her suit zipper."But this isn't going to be a simple fuck and leave."

She reached up and touched his cheek softly."You're trembling." She looked at him with confusion.

Johhny titled his head and kissed the palm of her hand."I've waited for this soo long."

She smiled tenderly at him."I've never seen this side of you before Johnny."

"Well you will now." He whispered as he unzipped her suit.

Amy's eyes followed his every move. He was being so gentle and so delicate. Like she was made of glass.

She reached up and unzipped his suit to speed things up but Johnny grabbed her hand."Not_ yet_ Boss." He smirked at her glare.

"Not fucking fair" She hissed."Johnny,you said it yourself. We've waited long enough."

"True but I do want this to be extra special." He spoke while taking off her underwear.

"It's a good thing I'm not wearing a bra." She smirked at him. He worked until she was laying there completely naked.

"Perfect sight." He said huskily.

Her cheeks heated up as his gaze wondered about her body."Would you just strip now?!" She snapped.

Johnny rolled his eyes at her."You know your ruining this for us."

Amy sighed and glared up at him."It's not fair.I'm naked and your not." Her pink lips formed into a pout.

"Alright alright."He sighed.

She reached up and unzipped his suit. Soon the suit fell past his shoulders and onto the floor.

She took this moment to bask this sight in. Here he was all in his naked glory.

She smiled up at him."I like what I see." She purred.

He leaned down and kissed her. She immediately returned the kiss. Soon the kiss went from gentle to passionate in under a minute.  
He groaned as he felt how hot she was."God Ames.." He groaned into her mouth. Her tongue dove into his mouth. His tongue danced with hers.

"We've waited for so long." She moaned into his mouth. His hands were exploring her body. From her breasts down to her core.

Johnny layed her back on the bed as He loomed over her. His member lightly stroking her thigh.

She brought his head down to her breast. He instantly took a nipple into his mouth. Amy arched her back as she bucked her hips against him.

"J-Johnny." She moaned as his expert tongue swirled around.

He then started on the other breast. She was going crazy underneath him. Ripping at the sheets.

He finally came back up to loom over her. He smirked at her rosy red cheeks and short breaths."Feeling good Ames?"

She was busy trying to catch her breath. So she just nodded at him.

"I need to get you nice and wet to handle_ this_." He whispered huskily.

"All eight inches." She finished for him.

Johnny smirked and went down to her center. Amy was now the one trembling.

He spread her legs as he found his prize. He looked up at her and smirked as he dove his tongue in.

She immediately began gasping and writhing against the bed. She was almost near tearing the sheet. His tongue was swiping all the juices.

"Oh my god!" She gasped as She quickly grabbed a pillow and bit it.

His tongue went in and out of her. It was driving her crazy.

Johnny himself was growing hard at all her moaning and pulled his tongue out of her and came back up to kiss her. He chuckled at her and put the pillow aside.

"You taste _so_ good Ames." He smirked at her.

She bucked against him."Johnny Gat..you better keep going." She scolded.

His hand went back to her center and touched her."I think your wet enough." He teased.

She whimpered at him."_Johnny please_."

"Alright alright." He said,as he positioned himself at her entrance."You sure your ready for this?"

"I've waited long enough." She whispered.

Johnny quickly inhaled as he looked down at her body."So have I."

In one swift move He was inside of her. She gasped at how big he was. He leaned down and kissed gently. She moved her hips slightly to adjust better to his huge member.

"Oh..my god." She gasped as he started to move slowly.

"Your so wet." He whispered as he moved.

"I...it's your fault." Amy said as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

She reached up and brought his neck down so she could reach his lips. She kissed him with everything she felt. Love,passion and friendship.  
"Okay..I think you can move faster now." She whispered.

Johnny smirked and started thrusting at a much greater pace. She kissed his neck and then buried her face so no one would hear her. She was now screaming his name.

He kissed her lips sweetly as he quickened each thrust. He was now pounding into her.

"Oh...my.. gah!" She screamed into his neck. This earned a chuckle from Johnny as She nipped at his ear lobe.

"Fuck...Ames." He groaned into her lips.

Amy whimpered into his mouth."Let's come together." She whispered.

Johnny nodded as he started to thrust even harder. She made her hips move with him.

Soon the lovers both fully climaxed. He slumped on top of her. She reached up and kissed his head.

Amy smiled up at the ceiling. She had waited so long for this moment and it has finally happened.

He was still panting and shivering. Amy looked down at him."You okay?"

"Yeah." He mumbled from his spot on her now covered chest.

She smiled as she ruffled his black hair."It was amazing."

Johnny smirked as he finally lifted his head up to look at her."Yeah it was. But now I'm fucking exhausted."

He pulled out of her and collasped next to her as He pulled her next to him.

She layed down on his chest."I'm glad this wasn't simple sex." She whispered."Even though I thought that's what you wanted in the first place."

He pulled a stand of hair from her fully exposed neck."Ames..you're my best friend. It would never be that.I love you."

Amy felt her pulse quicken at his sudden confession. She turned on her stomach and smiled at him."You do? really?"

"Yes.I fucking love you." He whispered before claming her lips with his own.

She smiled at him,wrapping her arms around his neck."I love you too, so much."

Johnny sighed as they both layed back,She wrapped her arms around his waist. The smile never left her lips."I'm so happy." She whispered."My best friend loves me back."

He nuzzled against her neck,placing light kisses."I can't keep my lips off of you now babe."

Amy smiled as she turned her head to meet his lips."Mmmm no one said you have to."

He layed his hand on her chest,where her heart was."This is mine. Got it ?"

She covered his hand with her own."It's yours.I'm all yours."

His lips crashed against immediately. She met his lips with just as much force.

Johnny smirked at her red cheeks."You're so sexy."

She shook her head as she layed back down on his chest."I am not."

"Yes you are. You always have been."He assured,nipping at her upper lip.

Amy looked at him. Her blue eyes meeting his."Johnny...I never told you I was really jealous of Aisha."

"I know Ames. You've told me." He patted her head gently.

"No..I mean I was really jealous. She never really appreciated you.I saw that all the time.I always wanted to yell at her and tell her that she needs to look and see how great you are." She whispered cupping his cheek."But I didn't because...I knew how much you loved her."

Johnny sighed as he took her hand and kissed it lightly."I know but that's all in the past. Right now I want to focus on the future. Which means us."

Amy smiled at that."Us...I like the sound of that."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep.I'm fucking tired." He yawned.

"Alright." She agreed as they curled back up against each other. She was resting on her side while Johnny layed behind her,wrapping his arm tightly around her waist.

* * *

A few hours later. Amy groaned as she opened her and yawned. She turned over to see Johnny still fast asleep.

She smiled as she thought all about last night. It was greatest night of her life.

She lightly turned on her side and ran a hand through his black hair. Johnny Gat has always been a really sexy man. Even when he was killing people.

Amy had always thought it was really sexy.

"I love you so much Johnny." She whispered,placing a kiss on his head.

Zinyak has really screwed everything up. But he did make it so Johnny alive. So in a strange way,the Boss was grateful to Zinyak.

Johnny groaned as he rolled over,the blanket that was covering him came off.

Amy chuckled and slid it back up. As she did this,He peeked one eye open.

"Morning." She called cheerfully.

"Morning." He groaned as he leaned his head on her shoulder."Damn,I'm still tired."

"Well go ahead and go back to sleep.I probably need to go start being the Boss again." She rolled her eyes at the thought."I don't wanna get up."

Johnny pulled her back into his arms."No stay." He commanded.

She smiled at him."But I have.."

He put a finger over her lips."No you don't. You have time,I'm not exactly done with you yet."

Amy moaned at the offer but she sighed reluctantly."I don't know Johnny."

He quickly closed the space between them and shut her up with a kissed him back tenderly.

"Come on Ames,You can relax a while longer. Besides can't Keith David handle everything?" He begged,little nibbling on her ear lobe.

"Okay." She agreed as Johnny pounced on her.

She giggled at him,"Johnny!"

* * *

**A/N there you have it! it finally happened XD.I know that I worded the sexual terms differently but I wanted to make this as classy as possible.**

**Anyway Please Read and Review! Was it too soon for the sex scene or not? let me know what you think!**

** Oh I also recently bought the Johnny Gat Statue,the one that comes with the wub wub edition of the game.I cannot wait! my inner fangirl is dying!**

**BTW! if you guys wanna know what Amy looks like,just look at the story cover or my profile pic!**

** I know she's a blond in the story but I change her hair color a lot xD**

**xoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few days since Amy had finally made love with Johnny. And she was still feeling high as a kite.

Amy smiled as she caught sight of Johnny from across the room. He lifted his head and smirked back at her.

They both have agreed to keep their new found relationship to themselves. At least for now.

"Hey Boss." Kenzie called from her usual laptop.

"Yeah Kenzie?" She yelled back as she flipped through her magazine.

"There is a buch of Zin down at Planet Zin." The nerd replied.

The boss rolled her eyes as she went to the simulation pods."I'm on it."

A few seconds later Amy found herself in the simulated town. She sighed as she started to sprint towards Planet Zin.

She ran at full speed towards a trio of the Zin,pushing them back at a good speed."I'm back bitches."

The Zin started firing at her as she zoomed all around them. Then she lifted her foot and took a big step. Sending several of the aliens flying.

Amy dodged the lazer from one of the big robots. Blasting it with a freeze blast before stomping.

"Ugh these fuckers get on my nerves." She spat as she finally took it down.

She glanced around and noticed she had cleared all of the Zin.

"Didn't save any for me?"

She whirled around to see Johnny standing behind her. She laughed slightly putting a hand on her heart."Jesus Johnny,don't sneak on up on me like that."

He took a few steps toward her,his lips formed into a smirk."I think your just getting soft Boss."

She lightly gasped."Who me?" She smiled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer."I think _your_ the one who's getting soft Gat."

He smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist."Nah.I just have a thing for watching sexy women work."

Amy smiled as He leaned in and kissed her fully on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Johnny's kisses were always amazing,you could get lost in the taste.

He slowly pulled back and looked at her. His smirk was gone but a nice smile had replaced it."You're so fucking amazing Ames."

Her heart instantly warmed at this compliment. It made her feel all warm and fuzzy. Amy laughed lightly as she played with his gold necklace."Your the one who's amazing Johnny."

"Nah." Johnny replied as he cracked his neck."I'm nothing special."

"That's what you think but it's not what everyone else thinks." She insisted as she twirled around in a circle.

His arm quickly folded around her waist and spun her towards him. She collided with his chest. Her blue eyes searched his."Johnny?"

Johnny said nothing as he looked behind her. Amy frowned at this and turned to follow his gaze.

He was staring at Zinyak. Who was quickly headed their way.

Johnny pulled her behind him as the Alien stopped in front of them."What do you fuckin want?"

Zinyak smirked as he leaned down towards them."You know I must say. That was quite a performance I witnessed."

Amy frowned at him,She leaned out from behind Johnny."What are you talking about?"

"I don't know exactly what it was. But it was entertaining to say the least." The Alien went on rambling.

"I believe you call it...what's the word..uh _Mating_." He finally dropped the bomb.

Johnny growled as he stepped toward him."You were watching us you sick fuck?!"

Amy's eyes widened as her jaw dropped."Oh my god.I'm gonna be sick."

Zinyak was laughing as he vanished into his damn simulation. His laughs could still be heard.

"That stupid ass Alien.I'm gonna rip him to shreds." Johnny swore.

"Ugh...this is not good. He was watching us." Amy stomach was really bothering her now.

Johnny turned back to her and looked at her in concern."Whoa..Ames are you okay?"

She took a shaky breath."Yeah...I...I'm fine.I just feel..weird."

He wrapped an arm around her,pulling her against him."Let's get out of here then."

* * *

A few seconds later they were both out of the simulation. Amy collapsed to her feet as soon as she was out of it. rushed over to her."Ames..what's wrong?"

She looked up at him shook her head and stood up."Nothing...I'm fine."

"You're not fine Ames...look at you." Johnny protested,following her out of the command room.

The Boss was currently ghostly pale. Her skin looked all sweaty and she had shaky palms.

"I'm said I'm..." She paused as her eyes widened. She put a hand on her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Johnny started to follower her but soon hear her vomiting in there. So he decided to wait by the door. He quietly leaned against it.

Amy whimpered as she flushed the toilet. She slowly stood up and turned on the sink."Johnny?" She quietly called.

The doors swooshed open as He walked in."You okay?"

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair."Could you get me a towel?"

"Sure." He answered as he walked out into the hallaway.

She leaned down and splashed some water on her face. The cold water felt amazing on her hot skin.

Johnny soon returned with a towel. She gratefully took it and buried her face in it.

"Maybe you should lay down." Johnny suggested.

Amy shook her head as she layed the towel on the sink."I'm alright now."She quickly ran her fingers through her long hair to smooth it out."I guess my stomach was bothering me."

"Still I think maybe you should rest."

"I'm fine Johnny." She snapped as she left the bathroom. He followed her,determined to get through to her.

"Ames...you just fucking threw up." He snapped back."A little rest isn't gonna kill ya."

Amy growled as she faced him."I can handle it."

Johnny sighed as he tried again."Look just for your boyfriends peace of mind,please go rest."

"Boyfriend?" She asked,looking up at him.

Her shocked expression made him chuckle."Yeah...that's what I said. Now please go least for a little bit."

She smiled a little ...she liked the sound of it."Alright." She caved in.

Johnny swooped her up into his arms. She yelped as he carried her to her room in bridal style."I can walk!" She blushed.

"Indulge me okay?I just want to help." He smirked at her red cheeks.

He carefully placed her on the bed. Amy sat there looking up at him as he went over and began looking through the closet. She looked at the room. It wasn't hers,it was Johnny's.

Her cheeks flared up. Even though they had slept together she was still fucking shy.

"Get a grip." She whispered,scolding herself.

She gasped as something white landed on her head. She quickly reached up and pulled it off. It was a big white shirt.

Amy looked up at him. He smirked as he strolled over."Put it on."

She blushes as she took off her shirt. She must be sick if she's suddenly gotten all shy around him. She then pulled the shirt over her head and her short daisy shorts followed.

Johnny picked up her clothes and tossed them on the chair near the door. He sat down next to her on the bed. He then lightly patted her head."Nice job kid."

Amy glared at him for the kid comment."I'm not a kid." She protested.

He wrapped an arm around her as he layed back on the bed. She landed beside him,curled up into his side. Amy looked up at him as silence soon filled the room."Johnny?"

"Yeah?" He responded,his mouth near her ear.

She still felt like she had to tell him how much he meant to her. Even though he knows. She still feels like there is so much more she needs to tell him.

"I love you." She whispered

He turned towards her,still laying facing her. His hands covered hers."I love you too."

She reached up and kissed him deeply,slowly bringing her legs over until she was on top of him.

Johnny smirked as he felt her body against his. His hands started roaming down her upper thighs."Ames?" He breathed husikly

"Hmmm?" She responded as she started towards his zipper.

"It's not that I don't want to. But are you sure you're up for this?" He asked,pulling her back.

Johnny didn't like turning her down and the shirt on her tight body wasn't helping. But she was sick earlier.

"Not this again." She growled,as she hovered over him."I told you I'm fine."

"I know but I still think a nights rest would be good for ya." Johnny said. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Amy's fists clutched at the bed. She eventually rolled off of him and layed with her back to him.

"Ames..come on." Johnny said,trying to make her face him.

"I'm going to sleep." She snapped at him sharply.

Johnny rolled his eyes as he layed back."Damn your sure grumpy tonight."

* * *

**A/n I'm sorry for the short and crappy combat scene,I suck at writing those. But luckily that wasn't the important part of this chappie! This chapter is a little bit shorter then how I usually write them but next chappy will be longer.**

**Please read and review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Amy's eyes flew open as she sat up. She frowned as she ruffled through her hair. Her eyes widened when she saw she was still in her bed. At the Saints HQ,which was exactly as it looked before. She quickly looked beside her expecting to see Johnny but she saw no one.

"What the hell?" She breathed as she stood up quickly,almost tripping on her blanket. Amy glanced around the room slightly panicking, She ran to the window and yanked it open.

Glancing out the window,She saw Stilwater spread before her. Her blue eyes widened once more.

"What the fuck!" She yelled,slowly backing away from the window.

Her cries must have alerted someone. She soon heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Amy quickly threw herself on her bed,covering her body in the white blanket. She was afraid who or what was coming to check on her.

The door slowly opened as a figure stepped into the room. She pulled the blanket up to her chin,only her blue eyes were visible.

"Ah you're finally awake." A voice said,slightly amused.

Amy looked up and slowly before her was Johnny. And he was dressed as he was when she first met him.

Her breathing was soon coming out in short breaths. Her chest was heaving."J-Johnny?" She finally managed to choke out.

His eye brows perked up,"Holy shit,you can talk." He chuckled.

Amy's mind couldn't wrap around what was happening. What the hell is going on? Is this another trick by Zinyak?

She rolled her eyes. Of course,it must be a trick from that S.O.B."Very funny Zinyak. Very fucking funny."

"Who the fuck you talkin about?" Johnny questioned.

She looked over at him. He was exactly like he was when she first met him. He still took her breath away.

"Um...Johnny..what happend to me?" She sitting down.

"You got hurt Kid." He replied,sitting next to her.

Amy frowned,"I got hurt? hurt how exactly?"

"Well..we were all out trying to protect The Row. And you were having a shoot out with that bastard from The Ronin. And Jyunichi had enough and stabbed you right in the stomach."

She looked down at her stomach. It was indeed wrapped around in a bandage. She frowned,shaking her head."This makes no sense at all."

"Well it does. But you were out of it for a while. So I suppose it's not gonna make sense to you." Johnny replied,flicking his glasses.

"W-where is Pierce and Shaundi?" She questioned,hoping at least they were still there.

"They went out on a beer run.I told them we all need some down time."

Amy sighed as she looked at him. Her blue eyes gazed at him."How are you doing?"

Assuming this is the time around when Aisha died. He probably wasn't doing too good.

"Ah you know me Boss.I'm holding on." Johnny smirked at her.

She wondered if it was possible for him to remember the things He told her. Like that he loved her and when he made love to her. Amy remembered it so clearly.

"Johnny...do you." She stopped herself from going any further. She wanted to ask,so fucking much. But she knew she would look so foolish asking.

"Yeah Ames?" He asked,slowly looking over at her.

Her heart wrenched. He probably doesn't remember at all. He seems completely oblivious.

"Nevermind." She whispered,looking down at the ground."It's not important."

"You sure?" He asked,clearly concerned.

Amy chuckled slightly,trying to hide the fact that she wanted to cry."Yeah."

Johnny clamped her on the shoulder as he strode past her."Aight then.I'll be downstairs if you need me"

"Okay." She whispered as he closed the door.

She waited until he was a good feet from the door before throwing herself on the bed. She buried her face in her pillow as she sobbed.

Not only was she completly lost but she was back in time and she didn't know how the hell it happened. And she couldn't tell the one person that she needed,that well..she needs him.

"Johnny..." She quietly sobbed into the pillow. She closed her eyes,hoping the pain would vanish.

Amy tried to calm her tears as she slowly got up into a sitting position on her bed. She was still holding onto the pillow for dear life."Fuck... just look at me!" She cried."I'm a fucking disgrace."

"No your not."

She gasped as she turned to find Johnny standing there. She hadn't even heard the door open.

"D-Don't you know how to knock?" She snapped,quickly wiping her tears away.

"What are you crying for Ames?" He asked,slowly sitting beside her.

"It's nothing,just forget it." She dodged the question.

His hand covered hers. She gasped at the sudden contact. Her eyes searched his. He frowned at the sight."That's weird.I don't know why the fuck I did that."

Ouch. She thought as she yanked her hand back."Just fuck off Johnny,Alright?" She snapped."I'm not in the mood for this."

Johnny frowned at her."What the fuck it wrong with you Ames? you always tell me everything."

"Well things change!" She cried,looking away from him.

"That wound must have done more damage then I thought." He muttered.

"I fucking heard that!" She yelled as he headed to the door.

"You know what?. Just stay up here and cool down. Come back when your done having a bitch fit." Johnny snapped as he slammed her bedroom door.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the door."Fuck you Gat!"

She looked up at the ceiling incase Zinyak was listening."Alright,you stupid Alien motherfucker.I've had enough of this stupid joke! Now take me back to where I was!"

She waited to hear the smug Aliens voice. But instead she was met with silence. Amy frowned slightly."I'm...really back in the past?"

"That's impossible. It's fricking impossible." She swore under her breath.

Back at a point in time before Earth was distroyed? Before they were abucted by Zinyak? Before the whole Steelport thing happned?

Amy groaned to herself. This was totally crazy. Thats all she can think to describe it.

* * *

About an hour opened up her bedroom door. She slowly walked down the hallway. When she came to the living area, she saw Johnny sitting there. He was drowning himself in beer.

She leaned her head against the wall and just looked at him. He was still gorgeous. Her heart sank when she reminded herself that He didn't remember anything about their little time together.

Amy took a deep breath and finally walked up to him. He slowly looked up when she entered.

"Hi." She muttered as she joined him on the couch.

He grunted in response.

She sighed as she shook her head."I'm sorry for the way I acted."

He waved her apology off. This made her pissed again."Hello? I'm apologizing here. This is the part where you throw me a bone."

"Beer?" He questioned,holding one out to her.

She slowly took it from him as she sank back against the couch. She watched as he consumed another bottle.

"You might wanna slow down there Gat." She joked.

Johnny glared at her from his sunglasses."Bite me."

Already did that,she thought as she chuckled a little. This chuckle earned a look from Johnny.

"I love it when you laugh."He said softly.

Amy lighty gasped,her beer almost slipped out of her hand. She started fiddling with the bottle.

Johnny took a deep breath."Man..I don't know where that comment came from.I mean..you do have a nice laugh but."

She opened her bottle and took a big swig. She figured if she didn't respond then they wouldn't fight.

"Damn." He swore under his breath."I don't know if it's the beer but I suddenly want to.."

Her heart skipped a beat. She would take whatever she could get at this point."Want to what?"

Johnny slid closer to her. Their hips were practically touching. He threw his bottle across the room."I wanna taste your lips Ames." He smelled just like the beer.

She laughed softly as she took another sip from her bottle."You do?"She asked coyly.

He wrapped an arm around her waist."Yes." He spoke before crashing his lips against hers.

Amy wrapped her arm around his neck,running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm." She moaned as his tongue doved into her mouth.

He groaned as their tongues danced around each other. She needed him to feel how she felt. So she pushed him slowly back against the couch,then leaned in and ran her tongue over his lips,slowly diving in. He pulled her closer so that her chest brushed up against him.

"Ames."He groaned as he ran his hand across her breast.

She moaned in his neck. She missed his touch so fucking much. She was craving it like a drug.

She lightly ran her teeth against his lower lip,taking him in.

Amy slowly parted from him. She chuckled as she licked her lips."I uh..guess you had too much to drink."

Johnny groaned as he looked down at his hardend member."Yeah.I'm gonna go take care of this."He started walking out of the room.

Amy wanted so badly to help with his problem. But she didn't want it to ruin her little progress.

* * *

**So...my story has taken a slightly different turn. The Saints have sort of gone back to the past. But all is not as it appears to be.**

**I'm sorry it took me almost a month in a half to update.I took a little vacation to the beach a few weeks ago and So I didn't really have time to update.**

**I love love all the reviews and support that you guys are giving me. You help keep this story and my creative juices flowing.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
